Speeding Towards Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya and Rachel are unsure about the Flash. Can he show them he's a friendly guy? Done as a request for Rosto's Girl. :)
**Rosto's Girl asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Mya belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Mike.**

* * *

 **Speeding Towards Friendship**

It was lunchtime when the fire alarms suddenly went off and students rushed like crazy to get to the doors to get outside. Rachel and Mya had been sitting together when they heard the alarms and quickly ducked down under the lunch table, waiting for the others to go by before they got to their feet and followed the others outside.

When they got outside, they saw the top part of the building was on fire and it was spreading rapidly. The firemen, who had arrived quickly, had a hard time dousing the fire.

Just then, a flash of red and yellow came up to the firemen. "Keep that water on the fire!" He called out.

They nodded and the hero quickly ran around the building, creating a cyclone of air that made the water surround the fire in a circle, dousing the flames in time to prevent the roof from collapsing. The students began cheering the Flash, who soaked up the praise.

The only two that weren't cheering were Rachel and Mya. Both girls just went to Rachel's car after the teacher announced that the school would be closed until the roof was fixed. "Man, I'm glad we just had our purses with us today," said Rachel.

"Yes," said Mya. "And it's a good thing today was test day. Looks like we'll be able to study for our math and science tests some more."

"Which is good," Rachel said in agreement. "And at least English and History are done and out of the way."

Mya nodded as they headed for her home and she invited Rachel inside to study together. "Was that the Flash that helped the firemen at the school?" She asked after a moment.

"It was him," said her friend.

"What do you think of him?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't really want to meet him," she admitted. "Meta humans like him make me nervous."

"I know what you mean," said Mya. "I feel the same way. If he ever tried to catch us…,"

"We'd be helpless," Rachel finished. "He'd catch us before we could even start running."

Mya nodded. "With that super speed of his, he could take out any enemy," she said, a small shudder escaping her. "I'd hate to cross paths with him."

"Oh? Why would that be?"

At the unfamiliar voice, both girls gasped and turned to see the Flash right behind them. Rachel grabbed some fire tongs from the fireplace. "How did you get in here?!" She asked sharply.

"Well, the door was open," he said with a smile.

Mya nodded to Rachel. "I left it open to let in the fresh air," she said before looking contrite.

Flash smirked. "So, you two think that because I'm a meta human, I can't be friendly to non-meta humans?" He asked, still smirking.

Rachel grabbed Mya's arm and began running with her friend following, but the Flash moved around them. "Hey! Slow down there!" He said, chuckling.

"Not a chance!" Mya cried out.

Flash smirked again. "Okay, ladies. You leave me no other alternative," he said as he grabbed them both. Both girls screamed in terror, but he didn't let go.

He picked them up and gently threw them up on his shoulders, making them grab onto him so they wouldn't fall off as he carried them back to Mya's living room and gently set them both down on the couch and sat down between them. Both girls jumped back and he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you two," he said. "Do I really look that scary?"

Neither girl answered him and he shrugged. "Maybe this will help," he said and gently grabbed Mya's ankles, pulling her legs towards him and tickling her feet. She jumped with a squeal and laughed hard.

Rachel jumped up and jumped on Flash to save Mya, but he pulled her into a hug along with Mya and began tickling them both on their sides and stomachs.

Mya squealed louder and Rachel let her laughs ring free too before Flash gave Mya a break and focused on Rachel, who tried to stop him, but he was literally too fast for her.

When she began gasping for air, he stopped and allowed her to recover her breath. Mya then jumped on Flash's back playfully and he grabbed her gently and tickled her again, a huge smile on his face as her laughs filled the room.

Rachel sat up, surprised that a human that was faster than the wind could have a carefree side to him. She then saw Flash let Mya up and helped her sit upright. "So, did I change your minds yet?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, you're friendlier than we would have thought," Rachel said honestly.

Flash chuckled. "Friends are actually hard to come by, beside the Justice League," he admitted.

"You mean…?" Mya was unsure how to voice her question.

"Most regular humans just want my autograph or to claim to be friends since I'm a hero," Flash admitted. "But to have someone be a friend regardless of my status…,"

"Those aren't easy to find," Rachel finished. She then looked down. "We know how you feel."

"Rach and I felt the same way until we met each other and our best friend, Mike," Mya explained. "No one in our class is nice to us."

"Man, that really stinks," said Flash. "Cause you two are pretty cool girls."

They smiled up at him. "You're really cool too, Flash," said Rachel honestly.

"Yeah, and we're lucky," said Mya. "None of our classmates hold bragging rights to being friends with an awesome hero."

Flash chuckled. "Hey, you two ever seen a view of Earth from space?" He asked.

"Only in pictures," Rachel said.

"Would you like to see it for real?"

Not long after, Rachel and Mya were slack jawed in amazement as they saw Earth down below them from the Watchtower. "Wow," said Rachel.

"This is so cool," said Mya.

Flash smirked. "One perk of being friends with an awesomely cool, fast hero," He said as he flexed his arms, making the girls laugh in amusement.

Yes, being friends with a fast hero like Flash definitely had its perks.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
